


cute

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Drawing, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, these two are precious ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “You like it, then?” Taketora prompted.“I always like your drawings, Tora,” Kenma responded.





	cute

**Author's Note:**

> thank you eli for always prompting such good things

Kenma chewed anxiously on his lip, trying not to look up from his game. He knew that if he saw Taketora watching him, studying him, he would lose his nerve. 

He sniffed lightly, focusing on the boss he was fighting.

“It’s done, Kenma,” Taketora informed, voice unusually gentle as he offered the sketchbook to Kenma, who paused his game to take it. He inhaled slightly louder than normal, admiring the lines and shadows, softly running a hand along the page.

It always amazed him, that someone as loud and rambunctious as Taketora could create something like this with nothing more than a pencil.

A small smile formed on his face, and Taketora grinned.

“You like it, then?” Taketora prompted.

“I always like your drawings, Tora,” Kenma responded.

“Aww, Kenma!!” Taketora cooed, enthusiastically hugging the smaller boy. Kenma wrinkled his nose in annoyance, caught between annoyance and fondness. Deciding on fondness, he shuffled around so that he was leaning against Taketora’s chest. He resumed his game, simply enjoying their closeness as he dutifully fought the boss.

He could feel Taketora’s breath against his neck, could feel the sharp intakes when Kenma took damage, could feel the excited hisses when Kenma landed a hit. 

It wasn’t a hard boss to beat, and he had done it multiple times before, but that didn’t stop Taketora from crowing excitedly when it dropped.

“Kenma!!! You’re so good at that game!!” he exclaimed excitedly.

“Not particularly,” he murmured, “It’s not hard.”

“Yeah, but I couldn’t do that!” Taketora insisted.

“You aren’t very good at gaming,” Kenma pointed out, “Last time you played Mario Kart with Yuu and Ryuunosuke, you lost every time.”

“Wahh?! Kenma!” Taketora yelped indignantly, “I can’t help it if they’re good!”

Kenma giggled softly, “I love you, Tora.”

“I love you too!”


End file.
